


Killer Cunt Licker

by MTL17



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Porn, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: While escaping from Zoom's creepy lair Killer Frost finds the perfect Killer Cunt Licker, in herself.This story contains spoilers for Episode 14 of Season 2 of The Flash, but takes place sometime after and deviates from canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Caitlin Snow beamed at her success.

"Just a sec Caity." Killer Frost grinned wickedly, "I wanna alter our little deal."

"What? No!" Caitlin panicked, "We don't have time for this. Zoom could literally be back any second."

"So let's make this quick." Killer Frost beamed, "Have you ever eaten pussy Caity?"

"What?" Caitlin exclaimed.

"You know, pussy? Cunt? Fuck hole? Whatever you want to call the thing between our legs." Killer Frost explained crudely, and somehow like she was talking to a child, "Well, have you?"

"N, no." Caitlin stammered.

"Huh." Killer Frost murmured, "I'm not usually one for the girl-girl scene either, but it was easily the best part of college, and what can I say, you're really cute."

"Erm, thanks." Caitlin blushed, "But I'm not gay."

"Oh sweetie, neither am I." Killer Frost grinned, "But I just can't let an opportunity like this pass me by. So, call it masturbation if you want, but we will be fucking tonight. If we have to get out of here, which is up to you."

Caitlin stared at her doppelgänger for a few long seconds in disbelief. She couldn't remember the last time she was hit on so crudely, and certainly it had never been by women. Any woman for that matter. She had occasionally wondered about it, but she always had a boyfriend in college. Actually it had been that way since high school, as while she was a little socially awkward she fell under the category of 'hot nerd', and was hit on constantly. But this was new, and honestly a little flattering, although it was super weird considering it was herself from another world who was doing it. For that reason she couldn't possibly say yes, but they couldn't possibly stay here, so after a few long seconds Caitlin chose the lesser of two evils.

"Alright fine!" Caitlin grumbled, "Can we go now?"

"Absolutely." Killer Frost grinned, grabbing a hold of Caitlin and then telling her, "Hold on tight."

With that Killer Frost lifted her up slowly and started running towards the cave opening, Caitlin doing as she was told and holding on tight as she feared the villain was about to throw her over the edge. Instead she jumped over the edge, Caitlin holding to her even tighter and becoming angry as she feared that the crazy bitch had just killed them both. Then Killer Frost held out her hand, which glowed blue, and a long strip of ice appeared in front of them, allowing them to slide down to safety. Honestly it was kind of hot, especially as Killer Frost kept it going for a little while, giving them the illusion of flying, and the ice even evaporated into nothing as they went, meaning there would be no trail left behind.

For a few happy moments Caitlin thought that Killer Frost would set them down far away from here, ideally in a highly populated area, where they could blend into the crowd. Or at least she could. Which would have been the smart thing to do as far as she was concerned, but instead she found herself in another cave, albeit far away from the one they had just been in. Scowling angrily Caitlin opened her mouth to protest, but before she could Killer Frost covered her lips with her own and started kissing the doubt out of her. Again Caitlin thought she was about to die, but before her body temperature dropped to a dangerous degree Killer Frost pulled back, leaving Caitlin gasping for breath.

"Let's get something straight, so to speak." Killer Frost quipped, "We had a deal, and I expect you to honour it. If you don't, well... if you're not going to satisfy me in one way, I can always get another type of satisfaction out of you. Understand?"

Caitlin nodded quickly, "Y, yes."

"So what are you going to do?" Killer Frost pushed.

Caitlin blushed, "Eat your pussy?"

"Wrong, you're going to give me the best head of my life." Killer Frost gleefully corrected, before pushing Caitlin to her knees, "Now get to work, and don't make me asked twice."

Whimpering softly Caitlin waited a few seconds for Killer Frost to start taking off her clothes, and then when her mirror image just stared at her expectantly she rushed to undo the other woman's pants and pull them down. It was hard to do it with trembling fingers, but Caitlin was used to working under stressful conditions, and always got the job done. Of course when Killer Frost's pants and panties were down around her ankles Caitlin paused again and looked up hesitantly at her doppelgänger as she tried to figure out exactly what the other woman wanted. Or more accurately, exactly how she should give Killer Frost exactly what she wanted, which was potentially very difficult seeing as she'd never done this before.

Killer Frost would normally get frustrated at this point, let out a groan of annoyance, and then grab her lover's head and shove them face first into her pussy. But there was just something endearing about watching her mirror image seem so nervous about doing anything sexual, when Killer Frost had always dived head first into sex regardless of how inexperienced she was. It was a little reminder of just how different they were, so different that it was hard to believe they were basically the same person, just from different worlds. But, she'd never admit this out loud, but this version of her was smarter than her, which meant sooner or later Killer Frost would get what she wanted. And when she did, it would likely be better than any college girl she'd ever been with.

Sure enough after a few long seconds of hesitation the brunette lent forward, closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and slid it over the white haired girl's pussy. The lick stopped before it reached her clit, which was disappointing, but the nervousness more than made up for it. Oh yes, maybe Killer Frost should do this more often? After all, there were plenty of girls she would like to make eat her pussy. Or ass. Like that annoying Detective, Iris West. Oh yes, Killer Frost could picture it now. Getting that smug bitch who pointed a gun at her on her knees and shove her face first into her pussy, or ass, or one then the other. Oh yes, Killer Frost particularly like the sound of that last one.

For a few blissful moments Killer Frost became lost in those fantasies while her mirror image cautiously repeated that first initial lick, which was just as nervous as the last. That process was repeated a few times, but then without even being aware of it Killer Frost began softly moaning, giving Caitlin the confidence to slide her tongue further upwards to brush against the other woman's clit. That really got Killer Frost's attention, her eyes going wide as she let out a loud cry of pleasure. Which was then followed by a few more as the brunette repeated those licks, much to the delight of the white haired girl. So much so that she actually started to give her some encouragement.

"Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, that's it Caity, eat that pussy!" Killer Frost called out with wicked happiness, "Mmmmmm, tongue that twat you little dyke! Fuckkkkkkk, you're so good at that! Soooooo gooooooddddddd, mmmmmm ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, eat me! Eat my fucking cunt! Oh fuck! Oh Caity, I think we found your true calling in life. Oh yes, mmmmmm, you were clearly born to lick pussy."

Could that be true? Was Killer Frost actually helping someone? In a way it was herself, so it was nothing out of the ordinary, but still, it felt kind of good. Which she wasn't sure that she liked or not, but as long as the end result was she got something out of it, that was fine by her. And oh, was she ever getting something out of it. In fact, she just might be getting too much out of it. Because normally she liked her sex quick and hard, especially when it was someone she didn't really care for, like this little pussy slut, but the pleasure she was currently receiving was far too good for it to end so quickly, just because Caitlin Snow was desperate to taste her cum. So she was going to force her to slow down. Eventually. Now though? She was just happy with receiving everything Caity had to give her.

Caitlin had never really thought about having sex with girls before, but apparently that was an error on her part, but she quickly grew to love the taste of pussy. It was just so good, and it was easy for her to get more of that yummy cream. Oh yes, all she had to do was touch Killer Frost's clit and more leaked out of her entrance. Which initially was enough for her, but eventually she started paying more attention to that clit, not to actually give Killer Frost pleasure, but because she wanted more of that juice. In fact if anything giving Killer Frost pleasure was an unfortunate side-effect of all this, and led to Caitlin closing her eyes and trying to imagine she was doing this with someone else. Anyone else.

Which was easy, as she had crossed paths with a lot of attractive women lately. Mostly girls Barry had briefly dated, like Linda Park, Patty Spivot and Felicity Smoak. Oh yes, Caitlin could imagine each of them lining up for her so they could give her the privilege of licking their pussies one after the other. Oh, and those sisters she'd briefly met, who were superheroes both calling themselves something Canary? Laurel and Sara, that was it. Oh yes, they were both so hot, and Caitlin would love to have eaten them out. And/or Earth 2 Iris. Yes, she looked amazing in her uniform. Although of course, above anyone else, Caitlin wished she was having sex with Earth 1 Iris West right now. After all, she kind of had a girl crush on her before, and after this that fat girl crush was going to go through the roof.

Thinking of all those women, but particularly her world's Iris West, drove Caitlin crazy with lust, and soon she was eagerly increasing the speed and the force of her licks. Initially she did this automatically, but when that got her even more of the heavenly cream she craved she began doing it on purpose. And why shouldn't she? Killer Frost certainly wasn't complaining. In fact she wasn't complaining really loudly. Too loudly? After all, they were supposed to be hiding here, and those cries of pleasure were echoing around the cave, making it feel like they could be heard for miles. Then again as much as she wanted to escape she'd liked to see the look on the face of that jerk Jay... Zoom, she reminded herself, when he caught the girl he loved in between the legs of her mirror image.

"Slow down Caity!" Killer Frost ordered in between moans, "Mmmmm yesssssss, what you're doing feels really good. Too good! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, I'm not ready to cum just yet. I'm enjoying your mouth too much for that. Ohhhhhhhh, so slow down. Oh yes, let me really enjoy having my doppelgänger eat my pussy like it was her job. And maybe it should be? Oh yes, you'd make a great little lesbian whore Caity. You'd make a killing. Ha, get it? Killing? And then you'd be Killer Cunt Licker. Mmmmmm yesssssss, that's the perfect name for a little pussy slut like you. Oh yes, so live up to your name Killer Cunt Licker, and lick me nice and slow. Oh yes, oh yes, just like that, oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssss! Oh fuck! Mmmmmm, good little Killer Cunt Licker."

Ironically that verbal humiliation was just what Caitlin needed to stop thinking about the heartbreak of her boyfriend's betrayal, and focus on what really mattered, namely the yummy treat in front of her. Admittedly it was hard to forget who she was tonguing as Killer Frost continued her rather annoying commentary, but as much as she hated her Caitlin had to admit there was a thrill doing something so obscene as eating her own pussy. Oh yes, all she had to do was look up and see her own face twisted in pleasure. Sure, it was slightly different, as was the voice she was hearing, but they were similar enough to make this extra twisted, which in turn made it easier for her to commit to earning the name of Killer Cunt Licker.

Killer Frost almost instantly regretted telling Caitlin to slow down as she had been so close to an orgasm that she could practically taste it. But it was worth it in the long run for more of that heavenly tongue from Killer Cunt Licker. Oh yes, her doppelgänger was easily living up to the little nickname that Killer Frost had come up for her, and despite her inexperience proving to be the best cunt licker Killer Frost had ever had. Which was enough to make her briefly consider keeping Killer Cunt Licker as a sidekick. Yes, she loved the sound of that. Killer Frost and Killer Cunt Licker, partners in crime, and lovers. They would probably even make people uncomfortable if they made out in public. But Caity probably wouldn't go for that, and more importantly Killer Frost had just learned the hard way what happened if she got attached to someone.

The memory of Zoom killing her boyfriend was still very fresh in her mind, and the unfortunate remembering of it almost put Killer Frost completely off the sex. But either because Killer Cunt Licker was just that good at what she'd be clearly been born to do, or because admittedly Killer Frost was a bit of a slut, not only did she mostly remain on her high, but she got closer and closer to physically needing an orgasm. Because Caity was proving that she had been right about her, the smarter girl easily working her closer and closer to climax until Killer Frost just couldn't stop herself from demanding it. Which inevitably sounded like begging, but that just couldn't be helped. Caitlin Snow was just so good at eating pussy.

"Fuck me bitch! Fuck me with your tongue!" Killer Frost finally cried out, "Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, fuck me and make me cum! Come on Killer Cunt Licker, really earn your name by making me cum in that hot little mouth of yours. Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm, and you better swallow every drop, or I'll live up to my name. Oooooooooh yessssssssss, make me cum or else you bitch! Oh fuck, fuck me Caity! Fuck me with your tongue, tongue fuck me, oooooooooh, I wanna cum all over your pretty face! Please? Oh please fuck me! I mean, don't make me ask again bitch! Or I'll find your precious friends and oh yes! Ooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmm, that's it, eat me Caitlin! Fucking eat my pussy! Oh fuck! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeessssssssssss, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd!"

Of course Killer Frost should have really guessed that the key to getting what she wanted was to threaten Caitlin's precious friends, as apparently their lives were more important than her own. It was so goody-goody that it made Killer Frost feel sick. Although not as sick as knowing this goody-goody was about to make her cum. Ironically that was why it was going to be so damn good. Oh yes, Killer Frost was about to maybe cum harder than ever before from having her goody-goody doppelgänger worshipping her pussy like the shameless little dyke she clearly was, and truly earn the name Killer Cunt Licker. Which was the last coherent thought Killer Frost had before her mirror-image gave her what she so desperately needed.

She'd already pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Killer Frost, but somehow that pushed the meta-human to the edge of orgasm, but not quite pushed her over it. Which would have been a lot more frustrating, if the overall pleasure hadn't made up for it. Then Caitlin started thrusting her tongue back and forth, officially beginning to tongue fuck her, and along with everything else it just became too much for Killer Frost. Oh yes, she came over, and over, and over again from Killer Cunt Licker fucking her with her pretty little mouth, meaning the next few minutes were pure bliss. So much so that Killer Frost actually felt the need to return the favour, something she did with glee.

Caitlin felt so humiliated to be called Killer Cunt Licker, and the worst part was it seemed to fit her so well. After all the fact that she was making another woman cum hard and frequently was proof that she was really good at it, and she loved it so much that honestly she wanted to do nothing else but please other women with her tongue for the rest of her life. Oh yes, Caitlin promised that if she got out of this situation alive she would devote the rest of her life to tonguing the twats of other beautiful women she knew, ideally starting with Iris West, and finding out if her best female friend was half as tasty as she looked. Or half as tasty as Killer Frost for that matter.

That was another thing which was really humiliating, and another thing Caitlin just couldn't deny. And as tasty as Killer Frost's cunt cream was her girl cum was even more heavenly, Caitlin quickly removing her tongue so she could wrap her lips firmly around the other woman's entrance and swallow as much of that tasty treat as she could. The first time she failed spectacularly, as she was just so overwhelmed with the flavour hitting her taste-buds, but the next few times Caitlin did herself proud, and was even able to swallow the majority of Killer Frost's cum. Oh how Caitlin wished she could stay like that forever. Or at least a little longer. But apparently, her evil doppelgänger had other ideas.

Namely starting to grind her cunt into her face. At first this wasn't so bad, but then Killer Frost grabbed the back of her head and held it in place while the evil meta-human really started pushing herself and rubbing herself against Caitlin's poor face. Eventually all Caitlin could do was just keep her mouth open so she could swallow much of the liquid that was almost constantly coming out of Killer Frost. And for the most part keep her tongue out so she had hope it would hit Killer Frost's clit, as whenever she did they both got an extra special reward, meaning more juice for her and more pleasure for her doppelgänger. Which was great, even if Caitlin couldn't necessarily swallow the former.

While that might be true Caitlin comforted herself with the fact that throughout this process her face was getting absolutely drenched with girl cum and pussy cream, marking her as what she was always truly meant to be, a pussy pleaser. An muff diving slut. Killer Cunt Licker. Oh yes, it was humiliating, but in that moment she truly was Killer Cunt Licker. Killer Frost's Killer Cunt Licker, something Caitlin was weirdly content within that moment, even if she was now running the risk of passing out, or worse from the lack of oxygen. Then just when she thought that would happen she had been pulled up into a passionate kiss, and she was so drunk from the other woman's cum that she kissed back without hesitation, not thinking for a second what consequences this might have.

Killer Frost certainly wasn't thinking about those consequences. No, she just wanted to taste her cum and pussy cream on this goody-goody's lips and tongue, and was grateful when Caitlin didn't hesitate to kiss her back. In fact it was easily one of the best kisses Killer Frost could remember having. Ever. Which at first she thought was because of the additional flavouring, and the sheer perverted joy of it all. But then she remembered what affects her kisses normally had on other people, and by now they would normally be in no state to kiss her back. Which caused her to frown, pull back and look at Caitlin, delight crossing her face as she found her good doppelgänger seemed fine, if a little surprised by that fact.

"Wow, you're immune to my Kiss of Death!" Killer Frost exclaimed in surprise, and delight, "Mmmmmm, you're a lot more interesting than I gave you credit for."

"Thanks." Caitlin blushed.

"Mmmmmm, and one hell of a cunt licker!" Killer Frost grinned, and then chuckled as Caitlin blushed even more, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, that was so good, Killer Cunt Licker. You totally lived up to your new name. Oooooooh yessssssss, mmmmmm, in fact, I'm tempted to keep you as a pet. Would you like that, huh? Be MY little cunt licker and tongue my twat whenever I want? Be my pussy pleaser? Be my... Killer Cunt Licker? Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I bet you love the sound of that don't you? Don't you?"

"W, what..." Caitlin stammered, before exclaiming, "What? No! Please?"

"Don't worry, I haven't made up my mind, yet." Killer Frost soothed, before grinning again, "Besides, mmmmmm, I'm not done with you yet."

Before Caitlin had a chance to ruin the moment by asking what she meant Killer Frost shoved her hand straight into her pants to find herself a nice wet little pussy. Which was unsurprising of course, as the Caitlin Snow of Earth 1 had proven without a shadow of a doubt that she was a total lesbian, something which seemed to adorably shock the little goody-goody. Maybe she had been so deep in denial that she truly hadn't known, meaning that Killer Frost really had helped someone. But was that someone grateful? Of course not. Hell, she looked deeply embarrassed by how much she enjoyed this, how much she wanted this, and even look like she was going to complain about it. Of course, Killer Frost couldn't have that, so she silenced her doppelgänger with her lips.

For someone who looked like they were about to complain Caitlin Snow didn't waste any time in kissing her back. That could have been her lesbian body betraying her, or maybe all she needed was a little push to give into overwhelming desires. Whatever the case Killer Frost didn't really care. All she cared about was making her mirror-image cum hard and fast on her fingers, so she could get out of here as quickly as possible. Thankfully that turned out to be easy. Hell, all Killer Frost had to do was shove a couple of fingers into Caitlin and she practically had her cumming already like the little dyke slut she clearly was. And that should have been enough for Killer Frost. It normally was, but for once she was compelled to continue, and that's exactly what she did.

So over, and over, and over again Killer Frost fucked Caitlin Snow to orgasm after orgasm. Sometimes she would kiss her to do this, practically grinning the entire time while she made the other girl whimper, gasp and scream into her mouth from the kisses she was giving to her. Given their current predicament Killer Frost probably should have stayed like that, but she just couldn't resist pulling back on occasion so she could hear those wonderful sounds, and enjoy the look on Caitlin's face. And in her eyes. And occasionally she would bite down on her neck to make her cry extra loudly, and mark this girl as her slut. But mostly, she kissed her, while making her cum.

Caitlin was deeply embarrassed about that fact, but she just couldn't help it. She was just so wound up from going down on another woman for the first time, and there was even something exciting about the danger of getting caught while doing it. And not just from Zoom, but potentially from anyone as this was a public place. Super public! Like, there could be people hiking up here on a date. Or worse, a family having a picnic. Oh God, and what if she was discovered by her friends who were trying to save her? Caitlin wasn't sure she could cope with that level of humiliation, and yet the thought only made her cum harder and more frequently. And that was before Killer Frost even really started trying.

At first she was just hammering her fingers in and out of her without really thinking about it, which was initially all it took to make Caitlin cum. But then she started curling her fingers inside of her, and twisting them around, and rubbing her clit with her thumb, all of which just made Caitlin cum harder. Eventually Killer Frost even added a third finger, which coincided with her pulling away and grinning at her, their eyes locking as she pushed her over the edge again. Although the fact that she could see her face was the least of her worries. Oh God, the thing Caitlin was really worried about was the fact that there was no longer anything silencing her, upping their chances of discovery. And yet, she just couldn't silence herself, as again she was just too overwhelmed with pleasure.

Then just as she thought she was going to pass out from it Killer Frost slowly bought her down from her high, removed her fingers from her pussy and pressed them against Caitlin's lips. Without hesitation Caitlin parted them and allowed them to be pushed into her mouth, at which point she moaned like the shameless pussy slut Killer Frost had effortlessly turned her into. Admittedly it wasn't nearly as good as Killer Frost's cum and cunt cream, but it was still amazing, Caitlin hungrily cleaning those fingers like her life depended on it. Which it still might, considering who she was with. Then Killer Frost pulled away and got dressed, leaving Caitlin just to rest against the wall.

Once she was dressed Killer Frost returned her attention to her doppelgänger and asked, "Well, are you coming?"

There was a joke in there, which Caitlin was definitely surprised that Killer Frost didn't mention, at least not out loud. The wicked grin which crossed her face made it clear she was thinking it though, Caitlin blushing as she nodded and then followed Killer Frost out of the cave and through the forest to safety. If such a thing could possibly exist in a world with an evil speedster, which made Caitlin very nervous about what would happen next. But maybe if she stuck by the side of Killer Frost everything would be okay? God, what was she thinking? No, she had to get away from this crazy bitch as soon as possible. Back to her friends. To Iris? She honestly wasn't sure about anything at that moment as she was walking on shaky legs, except the fact that her true name was now Killer Cunt Licker, and she needed to find a cunt she could lick on a regular basis. Preferably one not attached to a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

"Honey, I'm home." Killer Frost called out as she came through the door of her latest hideout.

Killer Frost had done this just to amuse herself back when she was working alone, and it was not long ago that she had done it with her now dead husband, the thought distracting her with heartache for a moment. But it quickly past, because she was actually letting someone know she was here, and sure enough her little pet she affectionately called Killer Cunt Licker came crawling into view. Just as any good pet should be, completely naked except for a collar, with a tag properly labelling her as the property of Killer Frost. Being human she didn't have a tail, but Frost had taken care of that by enforcing a strict rule where her little bitch had to wear a butt-plug at all times, most of them with a nice big bushy tail, making the brunette look like even more of a cute little pet.

In another life this woman had been Caitlin Snow of another Earth, but after proving herself such an amazing cunt licker, enough to earn her nickname, Frost just couldn't part with her. No, they had found a nice abandoned building and Frost made it clear that her doppelgänger belonged to her now, and wasn't going anywhere. The then Caitlin had of course been reluctant to accept her new place in life, but it had taken surprisingly little training to turn her into a completely mindless fuck toy. Well, not completely mindless, as Killer Cunt Licker had saved them both by finding creative ways for them to hide from Zoom, the authorities, and even the friends of her pet eager to save her, and all Killer Frost had to do was not live up to her name as much as possible.

"Hello Mistress, how was your day." Caitlin asked brightly.

"Wonderful." Frost beamed, explaining while walking over to her throne of ice, "The heist went off without a hitch, and I was able to unload most of the diamonds, while still saving myself a few trinkets, like this."

 After sitting down on her throne Frost held out a diamond bracelet casually, and Caitlin quickly jumped on the opportunity to complement her owner, "It's beautiful. Especially on you, Mistress."

"It is, isn't it?" Frost beamed, taking a close look at it for a few long seconds, before adding almost casually, "I thought about getting you something. Like maybe a few diamonds for your collar. But, we wouldn't want you to get ideas above your station, would we? Mmmmmmm no, you're nothing but a filthy little fuck toy, who exists to be used."

"Yes Mistress, I'm just a fuck toy! Your filthy little fuck toy!" Caitlin quickly agreed, "I exist for you to use. Mmmmmm, and I love it when you use me."

"I know you do. But you know what you have to do to earn that privilege, don't you Caity?" Frost grinned.

"Yes Mistress." Caitlin nodded, before lower her head and starting to beg, "Oh please Mistress, may I have the privilege of being used by you? Please? Oh God, please just use me for your pleasure. Please?"

Which of course made Killer Frost chuckle wickedly. Not just because of how shamelessly her fuck toy was begging, especially when compared to how hesitant she had been in the beginning, but the fact that between each sentence, and sometimes between every other word, the brunette placed a soft kiss to the white haired woman's high heel clad feet. Just as Frost had trained her to do. Oh yes, Frost had literally trained her doppelgänger to kiss her feet to show who was superior, and who was inferior, and it was such an incredible mental high that she did it almost more than anything. Although it was nowhere near as pleasurable as some of the things which came next.

One really simple thing was taking off those high-heeled boots so the broken girl could kiss her Mistress's feet directly. After all, Frost hadn't needed to pay attention in med-school to know that the feet were extremely erogenous, and just a little attention could drive someone crazy, as long as the person doing it did it right. And oh, her bitch had quickly become a master at it, especially when given enough time to suck on each one of Frost's toes, and then give all of her feet a good seeing too. However Frost was horny and impatient, and this was beginning to bore her, so she simply allowed her mirror image to place kisses at the top of her feet for a few long minutes before pushing them along to what she really wanted.

"Please Mistress, can I lick your pussy?" Caitlin eventually asked cautiously amongst her begging, and when that was met with silent approval, she really went all in on it, "Oh please, please can I lick your pussy? Please? I wanna worship it like the filthy little cunt licker I am! Please Mistress Frost, let me earn my true name. Let me be Killer Cunt Licker! That's who I am, who I was always meant to be. Let me prove it by worshipping your delicious twat with my unworthy tongue. Please? I'll do anything for the privilege of licking you. You know I will. You know that I'm nothing but your dirty little lezzie whore, who will do anything you want, because I lived to please you with my slutty little body in any way I can, so please, use me. Use me for my intended purpose. Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely...." Frost grinned.

Caitlin moved back slightly, knowing what came next. Sure enough her Mistress stood up and slowly removed her clothes, until she was standing there in all her glory. She even stood there for a few long seconds, allowing Caitlin to just admire that beautiful sight, before Mistress Frost sat down and looked at her expectantly. Again, knowing what was expected of her Caitlin then immediately return to grovelling at the feet of her doppelgänger, before slowly beginning to make her way up one of those long legs and to her ultimate prize, where she could once again get the privilege of proving she knew her place. That she was Mistress Frost's cunt licker. That her true name was Killer Cunt Licker.

Of course deep down Caitlin knew that she should have more self-respect, that she shouldn't let anyone use her this way, but maybe especially not her evil doppelgänger. It was wrong on so many levels, and her friends would be disgusted if they could see her now, but Caitlin just couldn't help it. She needed to be dominated like this. She craved it, and it felt like only Killer Frost could truly give it to her. So not only had she barely tried to escape before giving up, but she now did whatever her evil mirror-image wanted her too. Anything. With one obvious exception. After all, if she was going to allow herself to be this broken, she could at least use it to help the world in some small way.

"Did you kill anyone today?" Caitlin asked softly, her lips hovering over her Mistress's cunt.

"Does it really matter?" Frost grumbled, and then after a brief silence reluctantly added, "No one who didn't deserve it, now eat me you needy little bitch!"

"Thank you Mistress, you make me so happy." Caitlin beamed, before leaning forward.

Her conscious now clear Caitlin stuck out her tongue, pressed it to the bottom of Mistress Frost's pussy and slowly slid it upwards. As always her eyelids fluttered closed and she let out a soft moan of delight as she was greeted with her favourite ever taste, that being Mistress Frost's cunt. Which as always made her wonder whether she would love other pussies this much, or that it was just the twisted fact they were basically the same person, only under very different circumstances. She had her suspicions, but this wasn't the time to focus on that. No, it was time for Caitlin to fulfil her role as Killer Cunt Licker, and please the pussy of Killer Frost, who naturally let out a cry, followed by a long moan, which completely drowned out any sound Caitlin might have made.

That was usually the case at this point, as was the fact that it was immediately followed up by Mistress Frost giving her usual encouragement, "Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, good girl. Good little cunt licker! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, just like that. Live up to your name, Killer Cunt Licker, and fucking lick my cunt like the dyke whore you are! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, lick me, ah fuck!"

At this stage it was unlikely that there would be any spacific command given, and Mistress Frost was simply enjoying herself, but Caitlin made sure to listen out carefully, just in case. Also, she just loved the wonderfully wicked words that her Mistress gleefully gave her. Which was embarrassing and shameful, but it was true. Those words warmed Caitlin's submissive heart, just like the feeling of Mistress Frost stroking her hair affectionately, like the pet she was, as she continued lapping away at her tasty treat. Oh yes, in that moment Caitlin Snow knew true happiness as she settled into a long, steady cunt licking, and thus was again living up to her name, just like her owner wanted.

Killer Frost meanwhile was debating what she wanted. Because there was nothing she loved more than coming home after a long days work, sitting down in front of the TV, and having her lesbian sex slave worshipping her pussy for hours until she came into that hot little mouth of hers, and all over her beautiful face. And it was very tempting to do that now. Very, very tempting. However, as was increasingly the case, Frost prefered the long worship to wait until later, and for Caitlin to just get her off nice and quickly. Especially given that she had been thinking about this moment, and others with her wonderful little Caity, all day long, which was honestly becoming a problem.

Because having her own sex slave was one thing. Hell, in her opinion everyone should have their own Caitlin Snow at their beck and call, and if they were honest, a lot of people would probably love to fuck their doppelgänger, as there was no thrill like it. But having actual feelings for that doppelgänger? Of actually caring what they thought, to the point where she was smiling after Caitlin expressed her gratitude at not killing any innocent people? That was worrying, especially given how devastating it was to loose the last person she actually cared about. Which only solidified the fact that she needed to cum nice and hard now, so that she'd be distracted from such thoughts. Really showed this woman she was nothing to her, but Killer Cunt Licker, and an excellent little fuck hole.

"More! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, give me more you shameless little rug muncher! Come on, please your Mistress! Oh yes, please me, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!" Frost cried out joyfully, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, I knew it! I knew it wouldn't take much to get my Caity to give her Mistress what she wanted. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, just like that, you nasty little muff diver, oh fuck yeah, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, fucking eat me! Eat my pussy, ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, oooooooooooh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, eat me! Oh fuck! Fuck! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, fuck me!"

Sure enough Frost barely got started giving her sex slave orders before Caitlin was increasing the force behind her licks, and more importantly increasing the attention to her. Because just as she had trained her to do, Caitlin initially teased her Mistress's clit with that first long, slow lick, but from then on it was more sporadic, and barely lingered on it. Then once Caitlin had the permission she had been waiting for Killer Cunt Licker became Killer Clit Licker, hitting that needy clit with every other stroke of her tongue, and then with every stroke, and then finally just lingering on it until Frost gave her permission to send her over the edge. Which of course she wanted to do immediately, but after jumping straight to the passionate pussy licking Frost decided to do her best to hold back for as long as she could, for the sake of her reputation.

Even then she probably didn't hold back for nearly long enough, although Frost was beyond caring when she cried out, "Fuck me, oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck! Fuck me! Mmmmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue you filthy little dyke. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, make your Mistress Frost proud! Make me proud by tongue fucking me just like I taught you. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, make me cum in your hot little mouth and all over your pretty face! Oh yes Killer Cunt Licker, mmmmmmmmm, earn your fucking name, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Again, it didn't take long for Caitlin to obey, and she very much impressed her owner, by sliding her tongue down from her clit to her entrance, and lingering there for a few long seconds. Maybe even longer than last time Caitlin had tried this, making Frost seriously consider punishing her for this. After all, she couldn't just let her keep getting away with it. But it felt really, really good, so it was hard to complain. Especially given that, just as it was becoming annoying Caitlin pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into the other woman's cunt, making Frost cum so hard that she could barely think coherently. Just as the following climaxes would make sure that it was hard for her to remember why she was mad, even later when she had time to recover.

Caitlin removed her tongue as soon as her Mistress came so she could wrap her lips around Mistress Frost's entrance and swallow as much of that heavenly liquid as she possibly could. Technically, this was something she had been trained to do, although that was simply by being given the privilege of worshipping this goddess like this. Oh yes, there was so much about eating pussy which just came naturally to Caitlin Snow, something which made her feel very proud of herself in moments like this. In moments where she was able to make her Mistress cum nice and hard all over her face, and more importantly, in her mouth so she could swallow her favourite liquid in the entire world, and the one that she craved above all others, even better Mistress Frost's regular cunt cream.

Perhaps truly proving herself worthy of her nickname Killer Cunt Licker swallowed every drop of cum from that first orgasm, and then shoved her tongue back inside her owner to get more. This time Caitlin had the opportunity to tongue fuck her the more dominant woman, and she loved every second of it, especially as Mistress Frost shoved her face as deep as it would go into her twat, meaning that her entire world became Killer Frost. Soon she made her Mistress cum again, the process repeating over and over again, which Caitlin wished could last forever. Even when Mistress Frost started regularly grinding into her face, making it difficult for her to breathe, as all she wanted to was please the other woman.

Just when Caitlin was feeling faint Mistress Frost pulled her face out of her cunt, even graciously giving her a few long seconds to capture her breath before she kneeled down to capture her lips with her own. Right before she did that Mistress Frost stroked Caitlin's face gently and stared into her eyes in a way which suggested that while her heart may be cold, the villain felt something for her doppelgänger. Perhaps that she even loved her, a thought which made Caitlin's submissive heart flutter before she found herself melting into yet another passionate kiss. One in which Mistress Frost was tasting her own cum and pussy juices on Caitlin's lips and tongue, and even inside her mouth itself, which only enhanced the amazing sensations of it all.

"That was sooooooo good." Frost purred once she broke the kiss several minutes later, "Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, my little Killer Cunt Licker has more than earned her name today."

"Thank you Mistress." Caitlin preen proudly.

"So much so in fact, I think she's earned a reward..." Frost revealed, before briefly testing her pet, "Huh? Is that what you think Caity? Do you think you deserve a treat?"

"No." Caitlin shook her head, "I'm just your fuck toy Mistress Frost. I don't truly deserve anything. Mmmmmmmm, but thank you so much for giving me the privilege of earning my true name, and allowing me to lick your yummy cunt. It was so tasty, as always. And, if you want to reward me, because you feel I have earnt it, I will gladly take it. I will take anything you give me like the bitch I am."

"Well said pet." Frost laughed, perhaps making it a bit obvious what she wanted as she further pushed, "And how should I reward you?"

"Anyway you want, Mistress Frost." Caitlin quickly replied, beaming happily, particularly as she said the next few words, "I'm yours. You can do anything you want to me, because I'm yours. I will always be yours. Please Mistress Frost, fuck me however you want. Please just use me. Oh God yes, I want to be used. Please Mistress Frost, use me for your pleasure."

"Huh, getting a bit close to what you want there, Caity." Frost briefly scolded, before grinning again, "But I suppose it's understandable when a muff munching dyke gets her fix. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, her head gets all fuzzy, and stupid. Luckily Mistress Frost is here to take care of you, mmmmmmmm, to give you what you want. So be a good pet, and get on all fours on the bed, while I get my strap-on."

"Yes Mistress Frost, thank you Mistress Frost." Caitlin beamed and then quickly obeyed.

The broken fuck pet then waited in that position patiently while her Mistress retrieved a nice big strap-on dildo, something which as always she attached to herself menacingly in front of Caitlin. Only instead of inspiring fear and arousal like it did the first time, now it only caused her pure excitement, as even just a hint of this was able to turn her on, and going down on another woman for that matter, and there was no fear as she knew she could enjoy every second of what came next. Especially as Mistress Frost then covered that cock with plenty of lube, telling Caitlin exactly what was going to happen next, otherwise known as Caitlin's favourite thing in the world. Other than eating pussy, of course.

"You see this Caity? Huh? Well... every, single, inch of it is going up that slutty little ass of yours." Frost explained, enjoying the way that Caitlin's eyes lit up from hearing what was about to happen to her, "Oh yeah, I'm going to butt fuck you Caitlin. I'm going to stuff your ass full of my cock, pound your shit hole hard and deep and leave it gaping wide open. Like I always do. But you won't even care how wide your ass hole is, or how much it hurts to sit down, or do anything, because I'm about to make you cum so fucking hard and frequently that you'll beg for more like the shameless little anal whore you are. That you always were, and that I showed you that you were. Oh yes, Caitlin Snow was always an anal whore just waiting to be ass fucked, mmmmmmm, and now she's my anal whore. Isn't that right Caity?"

"YES! Yes, mmmmmmmm, I'm your whore Mistress Frost. Your shameless little anal whore." Caitlin eagerly confessed, "I'm your shameless little anal whore who won't care how much this is going to hurt her later, mmmmmmmm, or how embarrassing it will be. I just want your cock in my ass. Please give it to me. Please Mistress Frost, butt fuck me like the shameless little anal whore I am!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Frost grinned wickedly, walking around her pray, and then ordering, "Spread your cheeks Caity. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, show me your sexy little bitch hole which I'm about to fuck. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, that's it, good girl. Show me my favourite little fuck hole."

"Yes Mistress Frost." Caitlin replied softly and quickly did as she was told.

Frost took a few long seconds to admire the beautiful sight in front of her, not only that of the once prim and proper scientist face down, ass up and spreading her cheeks wide apart for her, but showing off that furry tailed butt-plug which was still firmly entrenched within her backside. It was so very cute, and the perfect reminder that this girl was nothing but her bitch. Her anal loving bitch, Frost thought with a wicked grin. Then she grabbed hold of the plug, pulled it out about halfway and then pushed it back in, teasing her precious Caity, and honestly herself, with what was to come. And also, if she was being honest with herself, to make the penetration easier on them both, but mostly Caitlin, who she had grown to care for. Not that she was about to tell her that.

Another reason was that she just enjoyed making the prim and proper Caitlin Snow flustered for her, and even whine adorably in pleasure, but also clearly frustration. Not that her bitch really complained of course. No, Caitlin was far too well trained for that, but it was clear the next minute or so was torturous for her. Truth be told, it was a bit torturous for Frost as well, but it was one which she honestly kind of enjoyed. Of course it was only matter of time before she pulled out that plug and replace it with her cock, briefly pausing to reach around and shoved the plug directly into the mouth of her precious Caity. Who of course, being a well trained ass to mouth slut, moaned happily at the taste of her own butt and started ravenously sucking it off.

The little butt slut then moaned even louder as the head of Frost's cock slid into her widely stretched butt hole like a hot knife through butter, just the way they both liked it. Oh yes, Frost couldn't stand the idea of Caitlin having a closed butt hole. Not when that pretty little fuck hole was clearly designed to be open 24/7 as a sign of Caity's sluttyness, and more importantly Frost's dominance over her. So the once pure and innocent Caitlin Snow was forced to wear a nice wide butt-plug at all times, except when her back hole was too stretched to take it. Like it would be once her Mistress Frost was done dishing out the kind of brutal rectum wrecking this shameless little anal whore clearly deserved.

Given the near non-stop anal sex they had Caitlin's slutty little ass hole could take the entire length of her Mistress's dick up it, and all the nasty little butt slut would do was cry out in mostly pleasure. Especially when she was sucking on a butt-plug, flavoured with her own ass. Something which Frost had done a few times, mostly just to see if she could. However that wasn't what she was going to do now. No, Frost mostly liked to take her time with the ass stuffing, simply because she adored the sight of her dick slowly invading Caitlin's slutty little ass hole inch by glorious inch, especially when it was on perfect display for her, like it was now thanks to Caitlin continuing to spread her cheeks. And again, going slow was simply easier on her girl.

Caitlin also preferred a slow butt stuffing, as it gave her time to savour the pleasurable feeling of Mistress Frost re-staking her claim on her ass, and more importantly every part of her. Oh yes, this moment perfectly stated that Caitlin belonged to Mistress Frost. In fact, it was probably better than anything else when it came to making that crystal clear. Well, that and the butt sex itself. Although, making Caitlin cum like the little butt bitch she was may have made it slightly clearer. And oh, Caitlin definitely loved that thought. But for now, she was more than content with feeling inch after inch of dildo sliding into her butt, especially when she was spreading her cheeks and further proving her submission.

It also helped initially that she got to suck on the butt-plug, as Caitlin had become addicted to the taste of her own ass. It was just so naughty, and definitely something she wouldn't have done for anyone except her Mistress Frost. True, it was much better when it was a bigger toy, like Mistress Frost's strap-on. More anal juice to clean that way. Also, it normally meant she'd just been brutally butt fucked, something Caitlin now lived for. Of course it was better to be now getting ass fucked, which more than made up for the fact that she ran out of tasty butt cream to clean off the plug, leaving her to just suck on plastic for a few long minutes while the anal violation continued.

Then after what felt like a lifetime Mistress Frost's thighs finally came to rest against Caitlin's meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of that big strap-on dildo was now buried within her bowels. Something which both identical women savoured for a few long minutes, before the sodomy was officially started. In that time Mistress Frost lowered her body down until she was pressing herself against Caitlin's back, which made the sub whimper around the plug simply because she could feel her Dom's boobs, and hard nipples, pressing into her back. Then it got even better as Mistress Frost slid her hands round to cup Caitlin's tits, and kiss her neck, before providing some of that wonderful dirty talk they both loved so much.

"You feel that Caity, huh? That's every inch of me inside of you." Frost whispered with delight into Caitlin's ear, "That's every, single inch of my big girl cock inside your slutty little ass you fucking anal whore! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh it is. How does it feel? Huh? How does it feel to have your queer butt widely stretched for a girl cock!"

"It feels amazing, Mistress Frost." Caitlin moaned happily, struggling to reply because of how she loved the full to bursting sensation, "I feel soooooooo full, mmmmmmmm, you're so deep inside of me, and I love it. I love how you fill me, mmmmmmmm, and how you fuck me. Oh please, fuck me! Fuck my ass, mmmmmmmm, fuck my gay butt with your big girl cock!"

With that Mistress Frost lifted herself up with a wicked chuckle and took a firm hold of Caitlin's waist again, like she had throughout the ass stuffing, except during the very beginning when she'd been holding the dildo of course. Caitlin whimpered at the loss of feeling her Mistress so close to her, but it was definitely for the best, as the intimacy was overwhelming her, and getting her far closer to cumming than she wanted at this stage. Oh yes, Caitlin wanted to be sodomised for as long as possible so she could savour the sheer joy that was Mistress Frost taking her ass. Although she once again got very close to cumming just from feeling her butt beginning to be fucked.

In fact, just the feeling of that cock slowly sliding out of her ass gave Caitlin a sense of pleasure, although thankfully she also felt disappointed, empty and unloved not to feel Mistress Frost's full length inside of her anymore. Which of course was a fleeting thought, as Mistress Frost was soon sliding that dick back inside her butt, making Caitlin feel so very happy. Especially as Mistress Frost then repeated the process, thrusting her hips back and forth and causing the dildo to pump in and out of Caitlin's slutty little ass hole, making it official, Caitlin Snow was being butt fucked by her Earth 2 doppelgänger Killer Frost, which of course was making the once prudish scientist cry out in pure pleasure.

She also moaned, gasped and whimpered as she was bombarded with the greatest pleasure she had ever known. Admittedly, there was a little discomfort as her forbidden orifice was reminded that it had been turned from one-way street, into practically a motorway, with traffic mostly entering her rather than the reverse. But even the discomfort during the ass stuffing was something she'd come to enjoy, especially as she knew of the ecstasy which followed it. Which quickly followed once the sodomy got under way properly, and this time was no exception. Oh yes, whatever discomfort there was left quickly faded into a pure pleasure, which Caitlin got to enjoy for what felt like an eternity.

At first, that was because she wanted it too. They both did, as this was the perfect way to emphasise their roles in this relationship, while both enjoying incredible pleasure. However inevitably the desire to cum turned from wanting to an unbearable need, forcing Caitlin to beg for more. Which would inevitably lead to even greater ecstasy, but it would also be the beginning of the end, and this moment more than anything else was what Caitlin lived for. To surrender the most intimate part of her body to a superior woman. To her Mistress, her owner, her everything. So she kept her mouth shut for as long as she could, but ultimately it just became too much.

"Harder!" Caitlin finally whimpered, becoming more desperate with every passing second, "Fuck me harder, ooooooooh, please Mistress Frost, pound my ass! Pound it hard and deep, ohhhhhhhhh, and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, slam fuck my shit hole and make me squirt! Prove that I'm nothing but your anal loving bitch! Your lesbo sex slave! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, Killer Cunt Licker! Oh God, mmmmmmmm, wreck my little ass hole and make it gape! Make it gape wide for you! Please Mistress Frost, oh please, fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit!"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Frost teased playfully, before ordering, "Then help me, mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, help me destroy your bitch hole by bouncing your cute little booty back at me. Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, bounce it good, ohhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah! Good girl. Good little anal whore! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, bounce that fucking booty!"

Eagerly Caitlin took her hands off her butt cheeks, lifted herself up onto all fours and started hammering herself back against her owner's thrusts. Which of course made Mistress Frost cackle with wicked delight, the Dom clearly enjoying the little show her sub was putting on for her. Then once Caitlin had pushed herself to the very edge of climax Mistress Frost started hammering her slutty little ass hole with seemingly every ounce of strength she had right off the bat, instantly pushing Caitlin over the edge of that climax. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, melting the brunette's brilliant brain and making her unable to think for a while, with her last coherent thought being how lucky she was to be Mistress Frost's anal bitch.

Frost was thinking the same thing. And why wouldn't she? Oh yes, she truly had the perfect little anal bitch right here, and it hadn't even been hard to get to this point. No, Caitlin Snow had been a natural sub and butt slut, while she had been a natural Dom and butt buster, making them the perfect couple. Something which Frost was once again proving by effortlessly making her bitch cum over and over again, chuckling wickedly as she did so. Also, smacking that juicy little bubble butt, making the cheeks jiggle even more than they were before, and they were jiggling a hell of a lot when she finally started to give her little anal bitch a serious ass pounding.

While even to her it kind of felt like she went from 0 to 60 the truth was, Frost was good, and slowly built up the pace. It was just at this stage it really didn't take much to make Caitlin cum for her. Or for her to cum herself, because while she was able to hold back for a little while the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising Caitlin Snow just became too much for her, and she went crashing over the edge herself. She was able to push herself through that climax, and several more, but sadly it would be the beginning of the end to their anal fun. Which of course, only inspired Frost to use every ounce of her strength to brutalise her doppelgänger's bottom, and even restart the possessive verbal abuse they both loved so much.

"MINE! YOU'RE MINE CAITY! OHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, I FUCKING OWN YOU!" Frost screamed at the top of her lungs to get her point across at this stage, "YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROPERTY! OOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE MY ANAL WHORE, MY ASS SLUT, MY BUTT BITCH, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE FUCKING KILLER CUNT LICKER YOU PATHETIC FUCKING CUNT! FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE OHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING MINE! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, OHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She soon trailed off and became a wild animal pounding into her submissive mate, making her words crystal clear. That Caitlin Snow, and her perfect bubble butt, belonged to Killer Frost. They were her property, and no one was taking them from her. No one! Which again, just made them both cum even harder, which in the case of her poor little Caity was just too much, and she collapsed face down in complete exhaustion. Which once again was proving her superiority, although Frost barely took a moment to grin wickedly to acknowledge this, before she began continuing to pound that slutty little bitch hole, practically trying to cause permanent damage, just as long as her conquest was clear.

Unfortunately even her stamina wasn't unlimited, and ultimately she was left with the choice, collapsing like a pathetic little bitch, like Caitlin had done, or stopping while she still had some energy left to act like a proper top. Admittedly, the former was extremely tempting, but Frost was just about able to stop herself at the last minute, and take a few long minutes to recover, while the full length of her dick was buried in Caitlin's butt. Then with a wicked grin, she very slowly pulled her cock out of Caitlin's ass hole, moved back, and then admired her handiwork. God, she would never get tired of seeing this girl's ass gaping for her, Frost able to see deep into her double's rectum even without Caitlin spreading her cheeks.

"Spread your cheeks for me Caity." Frost ordered, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, show me that pretty gape."

"Yes Mistress Frost." Caitlin whimpered softly and did as she was told.

Caitlin tried to lift her ass into the air again, but she just didn't have the strength in that moment so she settled for simply reaching behind herself and spreading her cheeks wide apart while she lay flat. Which technically had been what Mistress Frost asked for, but they both knew that wasn't what she meant. Luckily Mistress Frost was too busy staring at her gaping butt hole to care, and that fact combined with what she was doing actually gave Caitlin the strength to finally obey. Oh yes, what she was doing was so nasty, and it only got nastier when she pushed her ass into the air to do an even better job of exposing how well pounded her most intimate hole was.

"What are you, Caity?" Frost asked after a few long minutes of just enjoying the show.

"Your bitch Mistress Frost." Caitlin replied without hesitation, then clarified, "I'm your anal loving little bitch. Oh God, thank you for fucking my slutty ass Mistress Frost! Mmmmmmm, and making me your bitch."

"Good girl. Mmmmmmm yessssssss, such a polite little bitch. Just like I taught you." Frost purred with delight, before ordering, "Now get over here and suck my cock! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, really prove that you're my bitch by going ass to mouth for me. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, prove that my bitch is an ATM loving little slut! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmm fuck!"

"Yes Mistress Frost, thank you Mistress Frost." Caitlin once again eagerly replied and obeyed.

Now she'd had a chance to recover, and more importantly been filled with adrenaline from exposing herself so lewdly, Caitlin was able to quickly turn around and crawl in between the legs of her Mistress. She then briefly paused to admire her prize, already salivating at the thought of what she was about to do. It wasn't so long ago that such a thing would have disgusted her, and in away it still did, but now that only made this whole process more enjoyable. More importantly, she was pleasing Mistress Frost, and Caitlin would do anything in the name of that. And again, this was something she loved. So it wasn't long before the once prudish Caitlin Snow was closing her eyes, opening her mouth and leaning forward so she could give another woman a blow job. The other woman who had just sodomised her.

When she wrapped her lips around the cock which had just pummelled the deepest part of her bowels Caitlin shamelessly let out a loud moan of pleasure, both from the thought of what she was doing, and just from the taste of her own ass. She then savoured those two things for a few blissful seconds, before being to bob her head up and down the shaft in order to get more of the butt cream which she craved. Which of course made her Mistress chuckle with wicked delight, which in turn made Caitlin's heart flutter. That was even more the case when Mistress Frost started gently and lovingly stroking her hair, and of course, start providing some of the encouragement which Caitlin had grown to love so much.

"Oooooooooh yessssssss, that's it Caity, suck it! Suck it like the whore you are!" Frost chuckled gleefully as her bitch continued cleaning her cock, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, suck my big dick clean of all your ass cream you filthy little ATM whore! Yessssssss, suck it good, mmmmmmm, suck it deep, ooooooooh yessssssss, get it all! Get every single drop of your butt juices you dirty little slut! Just like I taught you. Oh Caity, I'm so glad I kept you. It would have been such a waste to let you go back to your world, when you really are the perfect little cock sucker. And anal whore. Oooooooooooh, and most of all, cunt licker. Oh yes, your real name is Killer Cunt Licker bitch! Ohhhhhhhhh, and it always will be!"

If her mouth hadn't been full at the time Killer Cunt Licker would have happily agreed. She would have agreed to it all. That her true name was Killer Cunt Licker, that she was an ATM slut, an anal whore, a cunt licking lesbian slave, and whatever else her Mistress called her. Most of all, she was glad that Mistress Frost had kept her. Because sure, she missed her life on Earth 1, especially helping her friends save the world, but that could never be more satisfying than being this wicked woman's little lezzie plaything. Her anal loving whore. Her Killer Cunt Licker. Which was a thought which made her smile lovingly up at Mistress Frost as she took that ass flavoured strap-on into her throat like the well-trained bitch she had become.

The End.


End file.
